


I warn you

by sstargoldens



Series: nalu oneshots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstargoldens/pseuds/sstargoldens
Summary: Lucy was late to her work meeting and in her way a sight of pink catches her attention. The situation in which she intrudes will bring pain to her brother Sting and to her a possible "new love"nalu one-shot
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lisanna Strauss, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: nalu oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179929
Kudos: 12





	I warn you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here I come with a new one shot
> 
> I want to clarify that I don't hate Lisanna as a character, I just feel comfortable using her as a villain. In other of my stories she can be a love cake that supports nalu :)
> 
> Hope you like :)
> 
> Clarification: Fairy Tail does not belong to me or its characters, it belongs to its creator Hiro Mashima
> 
> Synopsis: Lucy was late to her work meeting and in her way a sight of pink catches her attention. The situation in which she intrudes will bring pain to her brother Sting and to her a possible "new love"

No matter how much he ignored her and walked away from her, a pink hair man was being persecuted insistently by a white haired woman.

\- Leave me alone, I have nothing to do with you anymore. - The man turned to look at her.

\- Natsu, it was all a mistake. Please, understand me.

-The one who has to understand is you. You are out of my life, now I am with someone who loves me and respects me. Do yourself a favor, before I blow up.

-Natsu, she's not who you think she is. She's a nosy bitch ...

-Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her like that. She is so much better than you, in every way. She would never do to me what you did to me. - Natsu spoke with anger

The girl's eyes looked at him sadly but stubbornly.

\- Natsu, Sting and I ...

\- Nothing, you nothing. I don't want to hear anything, neither I nor Sting will want to hear anything from you. Do you think I don't know what you did to him either?

-Everything is his and his damn sister's invention. Natsu give me another chance, I love you and I know that you love me.

-I don't love you and stop putting Luce in this, thanks to her I was able to realize your lies and your wickedness. So stops chasing me, if you appear before me again I will not answer for my actions. I warn you Lisanna.- he walked away, turning his back to her.

The white haired girl looked at the handsome jade-eyed man's back. An inordinate rage flooded her, there meters away from her what was used to be her high-class ticket for her. Lisanna used to have him at her feet, Natsu lived by and for her, she had had a powerful man at her feet and that damn blonde had taken him away.

"Damn that bitch and Sting" little Strauss thought he would be a perfect toy to satisfy her needs and pay for her whims. But no, that good-for-nothing had to have a busybody for a sister.

For months the white haired girl had sought and begged forgiveness from the pink-haired man, telling him that Sting had fallen in love with her and that together with his sister had planned to separate them. It didn't matter what she told him, Natsu ignored her, what's more, he despised her more and more. Her anger increased more when she found out that he started his relationship with Lucy, how dare that damn bitch touch what was hers?

Everything had been perfect, her relationship with Natsu had promised her a life full of luxury and a future husband who would inherit a great company. Lisanna would have become one of the most powerful women in all of Fiore. But she didn't have it anymore, it all disappeared because of a damn mistake.

It won't matter how downcast Lisanna was, her mind wouldn't accept defeat. She would have Natsu in her hands again and make Lucy Heartfilia fall into ruins.

But everything remained in vain threats.

\-------------------------------------------------  
9 months before

Lucy was running late for a meeting with her editor, she had only 3 blocks to go to the office and she was already 5 minutes late. She was cursing herself for not taking one of her cars and driving but she had automatically dismissed the idea.

Her book would be published under a pseudonym so she didn't want to attract attention at the office arriving with a luxury car. The only one who was aware of her true identity was her publisher.

She was Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to Heartfilia Konzern and a prodigious fashion designer. She and her twin brother would be the next CEO in a few years, after her father retires from it. Despite having talent for business and for the clothing line that her conglomerate owned. The blonde was a writer, something that wasn't known to the public. It was one of her great passions along with her fashion design, when she was young she never believed that she could do both but she found a way to do it.

Lucy had a double degree in fashion and business design. She was currently studying for her degree in creative writing. This allowed her to work for the company and study the second of her passions. Getting so many degrees wasn't easy, but Lucy was perfectly capable, for something she was considered a young prodigy in the business world.

There were only 2 more blocks to go and she would come to review her last manuscript. She hoped Jason would forgive her for the delay.

She passed a fancy coffee shop and her gaze was drawn directly to the pink color peeking out of the window. It was a handsome man with striking unique pink hair, jade eyes, and piercing gaze, with a fond gaze directed at a woman sitting next to him. A woman who looked exactly like her brother's girlfriend.

Lucy was stunned. There in all her splendor was Lisanna, clinging to the jade-eyed man's arm, very affectionate and her thick lashes battering him. The 8-month-old girlfriend of her beloved twin was cheating on him.

Wrath bubbling in her whole being, wanting to rip off the face of that unfaithful woman. Lucy forgot her date, nothing was on her mind except the scene that was happening in front of her eyes. She tightly took her bag and was seconds away from entering. But before doing so, she thought about what she could do and made the best decision that she could come up with. She took out her cell phone and holding back all the desires that her body screamed for fulfillment, she patiently began to record the scene. Her brother needed to see this, she would show him proof and make Lisanna never return to Sting's life. She only needed a punctual act like a kiss and she would go in to face that viper.

That girl had shown up at her house, she had dined with her whole family. Lucy had entrusted her brother, her blood, the other half of her. For Mavis, Sting was in love with that woman, together with Lucy they had spent hours looking for a ring for the blonde to propose to her. He loved her enough to think of marrying and Lisanna paid him by going into the arms of another man.

Not even 15 seconds passed since she started recording and the white haired girl had bent down to give a long and passionate kiss to the man who accompanied her. Wanting to catch her red-handed, the blonde stormed into the cafeteria. In her mind everything was in the background, the only thing she cared about was exposing the bitch who cheated on her brother.

Lucy walked into the cafeteria and strode to the couple in front of her. The pink haired guy was the first to notice the stunning blonde who was addressing them, Lisanna followed his gaze shortly after but it was too late. Lucy was already in front of her.

\- What the fuck are you doing Lisanna? I caught you red-handed. - Lucy raised her voice to the white hair woman.

The entire cafeteria turned their eyes to the scene.

Lisanna's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, she never imagined being caught by the sister of one of her men.

Natsu stood guard, putting an arm around the white-haired woman. Lisanna was quick-minded and decided to play innocent.

-Who do you think you are to yell at my girlfriend like that? - Natsu exclaimed with a dangerous look.

Lucy responded with an equally threatening and dangerous look, she wasn't afraid of the man in front of her.

\- You're a bitch, Sting will know about this and believe me I'll never let you get close to him again. - The blonde turned coldly to Lisanna.

\- Who you are? You're crazy, I don't know who that Sting you're talking about is. - Lisanna said with fake tears.

Natsu protectively got up and faced the blonde.

One of the waitresses was nearby, doubtful whether to intervene or not. None of the other customers gave any indication of wanting to interfere.

-Don't you dare touch me.- Lucy said to Natsu. - And don't be a fake Lisanna, those crocodile tears I don't believe it.

Natsu took one of the blonde's arms roughly, determined to get rid of the crazy woman who had interrupted his evening with his girlfriend.

-Let me go, right now. - The blonde demanded.

-Natsu, I don't know who is this woman. I swear.- Lisanna began to cry louder.

Natsu undoubtedly squeezed the blonde's hand even tighter.

-Leave Lis alone ...- Natsu didn't wait for the blow that destabilized him and made him let go of the blonde.

-I told you to let me go.- The blonde declared. Lucy was calmer now, she was in a public place and the man in front of her was twice her size, he could easily beat her up.

Lucy despite her furious behavior and the scandal that she caused in, she continued to maintain her appearance and tone of voice with the elegance and authority that her personality characterized. No one felt the need to do anything to intervene against the blonde but they were concerned about the situation.

Natsu was going to scream and take out the woman who hit him. He barely recovered from the shock but before he could, the blonde spoke.

-She's cheating on you.- Lucy said coldly with a tone of fact and sincerity. From the reaction of the man in front of her she concluded that he had no idea of anything.

-You're lying. Natsu isn't true.- Lisanna screamed immediately.

-She is dating my brother, I have photos and videos. I don't know if you are aware of it but I can prove it.- Lucy went to the pink haired guy, looking him straight in the eyes. Even though her tone was cold and calculating, Natsu knew she wasn't lying, those big brown eyes were too sincere.

The woman in front of him was a beauty, her posture and her dress denoted a correct woman. Everything about this woman screamed sincerity despite her character and her earlier anger.

Doubt was planted in Natsu's chest and at the same time a cell phone was placed squarely on his face with such speed that Lisanna didn't have time to react.

The white haired girl tried to jump and remove the device but Lucy quickly stepped in front of her, leaving the cell phone to Natsu.

-Try something, even touch me and I'll make no one hire you ever again.You know I can do it, don't play with me. ”Lucy threatened Lisanna. The white-haired woman wasn't stupid and she was aware of the power of the blonde, a single bad move and everything could get even worse. In panic Lisanna burst into tears.

In that exchange between the two girls, Natsu observed the evidence of her in his hand, photo by photo and even videos. Lisanna's sobs were heard in the background as he went through all the photos of a blonde haired man kissing his girlfriend, on the beach with Lisanna, at a dinner with him and the blonde woman who gave him the phone, proof after proof , Natsu discovered Lisanna's infidelity.

\- How long? - Natsu whispered wounded.

-I ...- Lisanna was unable to answer.

-She has been with my brother for 8 months. - Lucy intervened. - 11 months since they met. Sorry.

-A fucking year! - Natsu shouted full of anger. - You've been cheating on me since we had 6 months old of relationship.

A look full of repudiation the jade-yed man directed to the white-haired woman who was crying bitterly on the ground.

\- Don't look for me anymore. It's all over between us.- he coldly declared to Lisanna.

All the spectators looked attentively at the white-haired girl with distaste and with pity at the man who used to be her partner.

-Natsu please no, let me explain.- she tried to get closer but he wouldn't allow it.

The pink-haired man immediately headed outside the establishment, leaving the scene and the two women alone.

Lucy looked at Lisanna from above, the white-haired woman was kneeling on the ground. Cold, disgusted chocolate eyes stared at her twin's future ex-girlfriend.

\- Don't contact Sting, if you do, you will know who I am and what I am capable of.- she coldly threatened the white-haired woman.

With this she made her way to the counter, while the white-haired woman broke down emotionally knowing that she lost her plans for the future. The blonde paid at the checkout for everyone's orders, trying to make amends for the scene she caused. The amount wasn't significant to her but she managed to ease her conscience by interrupting the evening of innocent people. Her sense of protection towards her younger brother was the only trigger that made her lose temper.

Lucy left the place, leaving everything behind her, she had done what she had to do. Her next step was to inform her brother and comfort his broken heart. Because unfortunately her brother had fallen in love with that bad woman.

She just went out on the street and she realized that she didn't have her cell phone, the pink haired man had taken it when he left, Lucy felt anxiety, there was all her personal information and especially the video that she needed to show Sting. She didn't want the white haired girl to use some manipulation trick and try to turn her brother against her.

Her anxiety disappeared the instant her gaze fell on the man in the about in front. Seconds ago he was clamped with the buildings but as he took steps forward he made his appearance to Lucy. He was the man from before, his pink hair still stood out despite the low light that the sunset provided.

Lucy crossed the street, she had the impression that the man was waiting for her, surely to return her cell phone. The blonde arrived in front of her jade eyes one.

\- Here you have. -He spoke first, handing her cell phone.

Lucy noticed his eyes a little red and a raspy voice, maybe he had cried. The chocolate-eyed one felt empathy for the boy in front of her, they had just broken his heart in the worst way and she had helped the scandal. He was another victim of Lisanna, same as her brother.

\- Thanks. -Immediately she put her cell phone in the bag. The boy just looked at her, he didn't speak.

-I'm very sorry to have started that scandal, I could have done it in a better way. - Natsu was surprised to hear her speak, an apology wasn't expected.

-No, it's not your fault. You have done the right thing, thanks to you now I know what kind of person I have been with all this time. - Natsu said bitterly.

-I also want to apologize for being aggressive with you. - added the truly repentant pelirosa. The blonde saw sincerity in his jade gaze.

-Don't worry, somehow I understand. I hope you know that you didn't deserve any of this, she is a bad person. Neither you nor my brother are to blame.

-Thanks. -Natsu was surprised with the woman in front of his eyes, despite being totally strangers to each other, she was trying to comfort him. And the most surprising thing is that it was working.

-I'm Natsu. - The green-eyed one spoke again.

Lucy opened her eyes, she didn't expect him to tell her his name. The blonde had only said what she thought and honestly she imagined that the man would tell her that it wasn't her business and would send her to hell.

-I'm Lucy. - The blonde revealed, Natsu was liking her.

-Lucy. - Natsu muttered. - nice name.

-Thanks. - The blonde blushed. She immediately reprimanded herself, the boy in front of her had just broken up with his girlfriend in the worst way, it was no time to spend stories in her head. He being handsome wasn't excuse.

\- Do you want to walk for a while? It's better if we get away before she comes out. - Lucy suggested.

Natsu nodded, it was for the best. They both headed towards the street, with no fixed destination to go.

A small chat ensued between the two, Lucy trying her best to distract the jade-eyed one. They both discovered they had a lot in common and Natsu was surprised to learn that they both happened to be children of partner company owners. Their families were also mentionated but it was a bit awkward when it came to mentioning Sting even though Natsu tried to assure Lucy that he didn't worry too much about it.

The talk achieved its goal for 20 minutes until the tone of the blonde's phone interrupted them. Remembering her meeting, Lucy quickly answered the phone, it was her editor. After she explained that she had an emergency and that she was very sorry to have missed the meeting, she said goodbye to her understanding editor.

-Problems? - Natsu asked when the blonde returned from the call.

-Something like that but everything settled.

\- I'm glad. -Natsu gave Lucy the first smile since she met him. The blonde's heart melted. It was a beautiful smile.

Remembering warm feelings, her brother came to mind and the realization that she hadn't yet communicated the bad news to her beloved twin.

\- Natsu, I'm sorry. I have to go, I had completely forgotten that I still haven't talked to my brother about Lisanna.

\- Go, it's important. I had forgotten too. Take care, it was a pleasure to meet you despite the situation.

-Nice to meet you too. Bye. - Lucy said with a look a little sad for separating. Perhaps they would never meet again.

Natsu watched as the small blonde slowly walked away, a sensation installed in his chest. All the sadness of the deception fell back on him, Lucy had managed to distract him and when she left everything came back. The girl was nice, she was very nice to him. He hoped it wasn't the last time he saw her.

An idea came to his mind, he would normally dismiss it. But the worst thing that could happen to him was already done, he had been cheated on and lied to for almost a year. What did it matter if a girl she had just met today rejected him?

\- Lucy wait. -Natsu called her before she went too far.

\- Tell me. - Lucy turned with expectant eyes. She was curious about what he wanted, deep down she hoped he would ask her to keep in touch. But it turned out a little better than that.

-I was thinking ... Maybe I can accompany you? I could talk to your brother in case he has questions and then could we have a few drinks? - Natsu asked somewhat embarrassed.

-You and me? - asked Lucy.

-Or all three, as you like. Although if you don't want to, of course it could be a nuisance for you and ... - Natsu was beginning to think it was a bad idea to have spoken.

-I'd love to. - Lucy interrupted him. - we go?

Natsu just looked at her puzzled, he didn't think she would really accept. He looked at the blonde in front of him and a big smile came to his lips, perhaps when he will recover emotionally, he will invite her new friend out on a date. But that would take a long time, his heart wasn't ready but taking one last look at the blonde, he wish it wouldn't take that long.

Who knows what could happen? It could be the start of something beautiful. So Natsu and Lucy headed to their new destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Give me your opinions in the comments


End file.
